bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Torch Eccentric Malef
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10937 |no = 1435 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 17, 30, 34, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |normal_distribute = 7, 5, 7, 5, 25, 20, 15, 10, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 30, 33, 36, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 22, 17, 12, 9, 7, 6, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 30, 33, 36, 39, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 2, 4, 3, 3, 2, 20, 14, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 18, 13, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Malef accepted a deal with a female demon to save his life out of his obsession with his own research, current theories hold that he was motivated by more than just intellectual curiosity. It seems likely he held a grudge against his fellow researcher, or perhaps even more complicated emotions. Had he continued to work alongside his partner without allowing those feelings to fester, he might have succeeded in achieving the ultimate goal of his research. |summon = The truth...still so far off! The "ultimate being," still so far off! I will create it, with these hands! |fusion = And that's one more step closer to the truth. It seems that my genius has moved even a fool like you! |evolution = My lust for research is ablaze! I don't have time for petty concerns; not when I'm creating the "ultimate being!" | hp_base = 6162 |atk_base = 2377 |def_base = 2255 |rec_base = 2272 | hp_lord = 8012 |atk_lord = 2944 |def_lord = 2818 |rec_lord = 2827 | hp_anima = 9129 |rec_anima = 2529 |atk_breaker = 3242 |def_breaker = 2520 |def_guardian = 3116 |rec_guardian = 2678 |def_oracle = 2669 |rec_oracle = 3274 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Vile Pestilence |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def and max HP, probable random status ailment infliction & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, Poison & fills 4-7 BC |bb = Lofty Heretic |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction & hugely boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 75% chance & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Phantom Darkness |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction to attack and probable status ailment counter for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, Poison & damage taken fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Unnatural Convulsion |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, adds random status ailment infliction to attack and enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk on status afflicted foes & damage taken fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = True Revolutionary |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 100% boost & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = 10936 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost, 50% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Adds considerable damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost each turn for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_2_note = Fills 8 BC for 3 turns |omniskill2_3_sp = 30 |omniskill2_3_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill2_3_note = 75% chance |omniskill2_4_sp = 10 |omniskill2_4_desc = Adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_5_sp = 10 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds Water element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_6_sp = 10 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds Earth element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_7_sp = 10 |omniskill2_7_desc = Adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_8_sp = 20 |omniskill2_8_desc = Adds Light element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_9_sp = 20 |omniskill2_9_desc = Adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Demon Inventors |addcatname = Malef2 }}